Runs in the Family: Sweet Dreams
by Zenkx
Summary: Somebody wants to use you. Somebody wants to get used by you. A short story continuing after my fanfic, Runs in the Family 3: Trespasser. (Warning: Extra Mature Content) [Slightly AU-ish] [SolasxTrevelyan] [CullenxTrevelyan]
1. Authoress' Notes

AUTHORESS' NOTES:

Am I making this story too complicated? Because it feels like it's getting too complicated.

Anyway, I've made some more stories in relation to my "Runs In The Family" storyline while waiting for Dragon Age 4 (Ugh, such a long wait). So I hope you don't get tired from reading my fanfictions. It's going to be a long wait for the next game, not to mention I'm too attached to my Alexandra Trevelyan now that there are so many story ideas popping into my head.

Oh, Maker... the way I write the more 'adult' scenes... I think there should be a MM rating in this site, or maybe an XXX rating. XD

Like/ Subscribe/ Comment! Or else I'll feed you to Blackwall's beard monster. XD

Special credits to Tumblr and Deviantart artist, nipuni, whose art who made me dwell in Solavellan Hell with her despite of my utter love for Cullen. XD

Title is inspired by the song "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)" by The Eurythmics (although I'm more inspired by Marilyn Manson's darker version).


	2. Runs in the Family: Sweet Dreams

The woman's green eyes opened wide as she gasped, feeling the rush of cold air in her lungs, making her cough. Pain blossomed from her stomach to her ribs, making her cringe and bend into a fetal position, before a pair of warm, soft hands ran over her forehead, before gently pushing her backwards into the bed.

"Breathe slowly, Alex." A man's soft voice said, and she blinked up blearily to see narrow blue eyes, pointed ears and a bald head, smiling down at her. He ran his hands on her forehead to draw away the fiery red hair falling to her face as he nodded slightly, "You have a concussion on your stomach and you've hit you head. Rest easy, you are safe."

Alex Trevelyan blinked again, getting her bright emerald eyes to focus, but soon her blurry sight focused at the face of her friend, the elf, Solas. He pulled a blanket up to her chest, touching what seemed to be a gauze on her forehead, before sitting down beside her cot and smiling at her.

"Solas." She called out weakly, and the elf smiled, "Where are we?" She asked as she looked around the closed tent, its walls violently shaking.

"We're still in the Frostbacks, my friend." He said, "Do you not remember? Corypheus laid siege on Haven a few hours ago, and you rose against him."

"And I've buried Haven under snow." Alex groaned as she fell back into her pillow, "And the others? The survivors?"

Solas nodded before smiling gently at her, "They are safe and well. You do not have to worry."

"I have the right to worry." Alex said as she covered her eyes with her left forearm, "We lost a lot of people."

"And you saved just as many." Solas told her as he looked down at her, "No other woman… or man, could have done what you did. It was brave."

But Alex shook her head, and under her forearm, Solas saw what seemed to be tears running down her eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore." Alex said, her voice strained as she sobbed, "I.. I tried to save as much as I could, but the red templars…"

"You've done more than most, my friend." Solas said, reaching out a hand and holding on to hers, "Many owe their lives because of you. And that is enough."

Alex sniffed out, before removing her arm, her bright green eyes red with tears, "I'm sorry." She said, laughing a little, "I don't normally cry like this."

"It is understandable." Solas told her with a gentle smile, "You watched the people you swore to protect die around you. You fought an unknown ancient evil, almost to the brink of death. No ordinary human could have done what you did."

Solas watched Alex as she silenced, biting the end of her thumb, before her face crumpled again in a fit of tears. His heart went out to her, as he knew that she was not used to see people dying around her. She was from the Circle of Ostwick, after all, sheltered and cared for, not even used to the violence occurring around her. It was a miracle that she lasted as long as she did, and to survive Corypheus' assault on her…

It was remarkable.

Alex sniffed again, before she shivered violently, causing Solas to look up at her in alarm, and she coughed out violently, "Dammit…" She said, her voice rough, "It's so cold."

Solas breathed out, before taking her hand again and rubbing it briskly. They were frigid, but soft and smooth as Orlesian silk, "Forgive me. I should put more wood in the fire."

Alex looked over at the fire in the center of the tent, "If you put any more wood in that fire, we're going to burn." She said as she pulled at her blanket, "I think I need more blankets."

"I'll get you some furs." He said, and he went into a corner of the tent, opening a chest that contained a blanket of wolf pelt. He lifted it up and carried it over to her, covering her with it and tucking the edges to cover her legs and feet. He went back to her to see that was a little pale, and that her lips were turning blue. He took her hands again and rubbed them briskly.

"How long was I in the mountains?" Alex asked him, still shivering, "I feel like I'll never get warm again.

Solas looked at her worriedly, "You were in the snow for almost two hours. We were afraid that you were…" He shook his head, "No matter. You are alive. You are here now."

The tent walls shook violently as the wind blew and Alex shivered again, as she looked fearfully at the tent, "What… is there a snow storm?"

"The avalanche you caused seemed to have made the snow blow further." Solas told her as he rubbed his hands on her arms, "Are you still cold?"

"Yes. Very." Alex said as she withdrew her hands away from him, burying herself under the furs, shaking violently. It worried him, and he quite understood her discomfort, as even though the fire was burning nearby, the cold draft filled the tent again.

With a sigh, he removed his outer coat, standing by the bed in his shirt and breeches, and he urged Alex to the side of the bed. She looked up at him as he pulled the covers open and lying beside her, covering himself up from the cold as well, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, her head nestling on his shoulder.

"Oh Thank the Maker… you are so warm." Alex muttered out as she reached around him and wrapped him in an embrace, still shivering. Solas grimaced at the feeling of her arms, as they were like ice in his touch. "And you are positively frigid."

"I know. I'm sorry." Alex apologized as she buried her face in his chest, "It's just really unbelievably cold."

Solas nodded, before breathing in, and as he did, he smelled the scent of lavenders in her hair. It stirred something in him, causing his chest to feel tight, and he swallowed heavily. He felt her hands reach up to his chest, clinging on to his shirt and his wolf-jawbone necklace, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her as he closed his eyes.

But Alex gasped, and he felt her push a little against him. He looked down at her to see her blushing red, and she blinked bashfully. "Solas… you…" She stammered, and he saw her swallow, "You're getting… uhm…"

She pointed down, past his breeches, he looked down at himself that under his breeches, his manhood had "pitched a tent", as he remembered Varric once said. He blushed furiously as he separated from her and covered himself with the furs, "Forgive me… that is… this is not what it…"

Alex blinked up at him, still blushing, before her face puffed up in mirth and she started laughing hard. Solas' face turned red even further, and she waved a hand over her face. "I'm sorry." She said still giggling, "It's not because of… that. It's just… is that because of me?"

"Uhm…" Solas said, and in all of his eloquence, he could not seem to find the words, "You… smelled really good. Like lavenders."

She blinked, before she smiled up at him, "That's… really flattering. Thank you." Her smile remained as she looked up at him, "How long since you have been with a woman, Solas?"

"I do not think it is appropriate to divulge such information, Alex." Solas told her, but at her teasing grin, he relented and sighed in embarrassment, "It… has been a while."

"You mean… you've never been in love, Solas? You've never lain with a woman before?"

Solas sighed, "I… fell in love… once. A long time ago. When I was a younger elf." He admitted to her, and she looked at him sadly, "That's right. I forgot that elves live for such a long time, beyond the normal age for humans. And you've been alone for… years?"

"I have the company of spirits in the Fade, Alex." He told her, and she nodded, "Yes, I know. You have friends during your time in the Fade. But… no one was with you? You've never had a… female companion?"

"I had… once." He said simply, and Alex waited for him to speak some more, but when he didn't, she pressed, "And? What happened to her?"

Solas silenced, before looking at her sadly, "She… died. A long time ago."

Alex's eyes widened in shock, before she grimaced at her own folly, "Shit. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried…"

He waved off her apology, his grip on the furs relaxing, "It is alright, Alex. It was a long time ago. A hurt that dimmed through the ages passed."

"Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all?"

Solas blinked down at her, reveling at her words, before he sighed deeply, "Perhaps."

They both silenced for a while, listening to the wind howl outside the tent, and Solas saw Alex shiver violently again. He looked down at her worriedly, only to see that Alex's green eyes were looking at him pensively, as if she was thinking of something deeply. He blinked, "Is something wrong, Alex?"

She smiled at him slowly, "No. Nothing's wrong, but…"

Solas watched as Alex bit her lip, before she shifted, pushing herself up from the bed. His eyes widened as her face drew near, and he felt her parted lips against his, kissing him softly. Her red lips were full and as soft as the finest velvet, and her breath smelled of mint. He felt her finger run up his chest, her nails scratching at his shirt, and she opened her lips a little wider, her tongue teasing against his lips.

Her lavender scent and her soft lips broke the last of his control, and he reached up at her, one arm wrapping around her back, the other reaching up at her head, his fingers running through her fiery red hair. He opened his mouth to kiss her back, his tongue tasting her, and she gasped at the urgency of his lips, before she melted, allowing herself to be drawn to his embrace.

He was warm… by the Gods, he was warm, and she reveled in his heat, pressing against him even more until she was straddling over him, his manhood pressing against her center despite their clothes and making her moan out in pleasure. His breath grew ragged as he felt himself press between her thighs, and he ground against her, making her gasp and making him blink up at her.

"I… I'm sorry." He apologized, "It… has been a long time since I've… felt like this before. You must think me a lecherous…"

"No… you're not." Alex interrupted him, putting a finger on his lips, "I've… never felt like this, too. But… do you…" She bit her lip shyly, "I don't want to seem like I'm pushing you into this so… I want to ask… do you… want me, Solas?"

His throat grew dry, and he swallowed heavily, as he looked up at her bright green eyes. "Yes. Very much."

Her eyes widened in surprise, before she smiled at him as she lowered down again and kissed him. She took his hands in her own, guiding them down to the hem of her shirt… her way of giving him permission, "Good. Because I want you, too."

"Thank you." He said fervently, and she laughed a little at his urgency as he kissed her hard again, and her arms rose as he lifted her shirt off her body, revealing her fair abdomen and her breast bindings. A dark bruise blossomed at her side, and Solas ran a hand down her skin, healing the bruise with his magic as he licked the side of her neck, making her breathe heavily.

Her own hands began working, reaching down to his waist band to undo the sash that held his shirt down, removing it and pulling his shirt upward, and he separated from her momentarily to get rid of it, before he reached out again and held her close, his hands reaching back to undo her own bindings, revealing her body to him. She was very well-endowed, her pink nipples hardening at the cold mountain air, and he kissed the tips, earning a moan from her. He could barely contain a breast with one hand, and he lavished them with his tongue and his hands, and her own reached down and massaged his hardness, the other busily untying the ties that held his pants.

Solas reached back, still licking her breasts, his hands grasping at the waist band of her breeches and underclothes, pulling it down from her buttocks and her thighs, and Alex stood up from her place on his lap, and he continued to strip it down her smooth legs, giving her kisses along her thighs, her strong calves and even on her ankles and feet. Alex was fascinated, as no one had ever done that to her, and she watched as Solas took a moment to strip off his own under garment and breeches, and she gasped in shock at the sight of his turgid member.

Despite his lithe build, Solas' organ was huge, standing tall in the juncture of his thighs, and her throat grew dry at the sight of it. She lowered down, grasping it with her hands, and Solas closed in eyes in pleasure. The feel of her slightly cold hands on his hot member made him shiver. Alex grasped him, giving him small pumps and making him gasp for breath, before he watched her lower her head down, her red head spilling down from her shoulders to the sides of his hips. His blue eyes widened when she looked up at him, her bright green eyes blazed with lust as her full red lips opened, and her warm tongue snaked out, licking the head of his cock.

He felt his heart beat harder and faster at the sight of her on her knees, licking and suckling him gently, her eyes fixed upon him, watching the expressions of rapture on his face. He wanted her… so much that he reached out at her waist, grasping her and making him let go of him. He guided her as he laid down, his back to the bed, positioning his head at the center of her thighs under her, and he gave her womanhood a slow, languid lick.

Alex gasped out loudly, pleasure rippling through her, as Solas' tongue teased her, tasting her, and she returned his efforts by bending down and taking him into her mouth again. She heard his panting breaths under her, and he growled out loudly whenever she moaned with his cock inside her mouth, the vibrations of her throat tantalizing him. She was ready and wet, her fragrant pussy drawing him in. She was in ecstasy, so much that she was practically grinding against his face, and he couldn't help but lift his hips as she sucked on him again.

"Solas…" She finally panted out, lifting her hips away from his mouth to look at him, "Please… I…"

He nodded, lifting her up again so that she lay under him, and he kissed her mouth. Alex tasted her own sweetness in his lips, before he lowered himself down at her, positioning his cock at her entrance. His blue eyes grew hooded as he looked down at her face, and he watched the expression of pleasure and pain as he pushed himself inside her, her velvety warmth encompassing him and earning a groan from him.

He kept his eyes on her face, watching her every blissful expression, one arm wrapping tightly around her thigh, the other holding him up by his elbow and wrapping his hand on her hair. Her eyes blazed like emeralds in full light, her face flush in pleasure as he drew himself in and out of her. He felt his chest burst with love and lust at the sight of her writhing under him, her hips pushing up to meet his thrusts, her flexible back arching, her fingers clawing at his back that it probably left marks.

It has been years since he had felt like such… being on the brink of pleasure and pain that only carnal acts such as this could bring. He could feel himself getting addicted to her, like he could do this to her all the time. Her warm tightness was maddening, her voice and the sounds she was making driving him to take her harder, clinging to her for dear life. She was on the brink of screaming in exaltation, and he covered her mouth a little, afraid that the people in the camp would hear her. She silenced, making small sounds of rapture instead, and he blinked when she opened her mouth, licking his fingers and sucking them as she looked at him intently.

Her gaze broke the last of his control, and he growled out loudly as he grasped both of her thighs, lifting her hips up with his hands as he thrust harder and faster. He kissed her hard again, catching her screams of rapture in his mouth as her nails grasped tightly at the sheets. He could feel himself getting close, and he surmised that she was on the brink, too. He could feel the muscles inside her flutter, and he reached down with a hand, his magic flaring a little. He made a low current of electricity run to his fingers and he touched her clit. Her eyes widened at the small shock and she positively howled in his mouth as she came.

The feel of her muscles tightening around his shaft caused his release as well, and he groaned out loudly in her mouth, spilling so much of his seed inside her that it even overflowed out from within. She moaned out loudly against his mouth, and he released his kiss, panting against her neck, while she gasped along with him, thoroughly exhausted from their love-making.

Finally, when he felt he had the strength, he shifted, moving beside her. He drew her in with one arm in an embrace, the other hands reaching to the furs to cover their nakedness. Alex wrapped her arms around his waist, nestling her head on his shoulder, sighing in pleasure. He chuckled a little as he leaned his cheek against the top of her head, "At least you were not as cold as before."

She laughed a little as she laid her hand on his chest, feeling the thumping of his heart, her fingers brushing against the cords of his necklace. "Well, you happen to be very hot, Solas."

He laughed along with her, his hands reached to her back to play with her hair, and he looked down at her to see that she was holding up the pendant to her gaze, staring at it pensively, "What are you thinking of, _vhenan?_ "

Alex silenced, still staring at the necklace, before looked up at him, "Solas, do you love me?"

He blinked at her in surprise, but he swallowed a little, "Yes. I do, Alex."

She blinked again, looking thoroughly confused, "This… I don't…" She looked up at him, "Solas… I love you, too. But I don't understand what I'm feeling right now."

"What do you mean?" He asked, and Alex lifted her torso up, her hand against his chest and the wolf-jaw bone necklace, "I don't… I _want_ to be with you, Solas. But… but something feels… _off."_

Solas looked at her sadly, before she raised herself up, blinking at her surroundings, before comprehension dawned on her face, "Oh, Maker… Solas, we're in the Fade, aren't we? You're talking to me in the Fade, like when you did back in Haven."

"Yes." He said sadly, and Alex's face grew panicked as she grasped down at the furs around her, and at her own nakedness, realizing what had just happened.

"Oh Maker, Solas… How could you… why did I… Cullen… he's going to… what have I done?" Alex said as her bright green eyes watered with tears, and she bent over, covering her eyes with her hands. Solas' heart tore at the sight of it, and he straightened, sitting beside her as she cried.

"I… I'm sorry." He said, as it was the only thing he could say as Alex sniffed harder, "I'm sorry… I used my powers for my personal gain and hurt you terribly. I just… wanted to… feel what it was like to be with you, to lie beside you… to feel your body close to mine. Forgive me…"

"That's the thing." Alex said as she sniffed hard in her hands again, "I _let_ you! If I was a decent woman, even in a dream I should have refused you, but I _didn't_! I'm a mage! I should have _sensed_ I was in the Fade, and yet I… I still made love to you! I love Cullen, Solas, but I love you, too! And… and…"

Alex groaned again, and he reached out, putting his hand on her shoulder, and she lowered herself down, her head laying on his lap. He felt his desire stirring at her position, but he stilled himself, running a hand through her hair. "Such a tangled web we are in, vhenan."

"I know." She said as she sniffed, "I know it's wrong to feel like this… Maker knows how I could even do it… loving two men at the same time."

"That is because you are a rare spirit, Alex, able to give love to anyone you wished, without complexities or pride." He said, "It is the reason why we… Cullen and I… love you."

Alex raised her head up to look at him, "I'm sorry, Solas. Please believe me, I love you, too… and it tears me apart to realize that how unfair I am to love both of you. But I love Cullen more. And I'm his wife, and he is my husband. I can't… not like this."

"I know, _vhenan._ " Solas said as he helped her up so that she leaned on his legs, her face barely inches from her, "I know that when you wake, this will hurt you. You will always remember this dream, and you will always be torn between your feelings for me and your feelings for your husband." He reached up and ran a thumb on her cheek, "Thank you, _vhenan…_ for giving me this… the sweetest dream I could ever have. And in recompense, I shall give you a gift."

Alex's eyes widened as Solas bent over her again, kissing her softly on the lips. Her fingers clutched at his wolf jawbone necklace, his lips warm against hers. She could feel her body betraying her, feeling her desire for him creeping up into her limbs, and her arms wrapped around his neck as his lips moved from her lips, to her cheek, to her neck, and finally up her ear.

"I love you, Alex." Solas whispered, tightening his arms around her, as if he never wanted to let her go, "Thank you. And… _forget."_

* * *

Alex gasped, blinking hard at the light, seeing a pair of emerald eyes peering down at her. A bright smile illuminated the cute face, but a throbbing headache made her flinch, as she burrowed down at her pillow again.

"Mommy, wake up!" Her daughter, Alona said, her green eyes wide and her golden ringlets of hair bouncing as she jumped on to their bed, "Come on! Come on! We're going to Denerim today!"

"Oh, sweetheart…" Alex groaned into her pillow as her daughter crawled her way up to her back over the covers. "Don't you think it's still too early?"

"It's pretty late, actually." A male voice said, and Alex looked over by the door to see her husband, Cullen, walking towards her in a plain shirt, trousers and boots, carrying their year old son, Fenolas in his arm. Her youngest boy smiled at the sight of her, his red hair bright against his pale skin, his tawny eyes the same as his father's, "Josephine's ship has been docked since this morning. We've been waiting for you to wake up."

Alex groaned again, just as the door opened again, ushering a distraught Josephine. At the sight of her still in bed, she sighed heavily as she put a hand on her hip, "I should have known. You should be thankful that I cleared the itinerary of 'The Herald's Light' for this month. You've always been a late at waking, Inqui… I mean, Alex."

"Give it a rest, Josie." She muttered in her pillow, "I'm making up for all those restless nights I've had back when we were in the Inquisition."

Josie laughed a little, but Cullen turned over to her and gave their son to the former Ambassador, "Give us a moment, Josie. I'll make sure that my wife is dressed for the trip. Can you take my children for the moment?"

"Of course. We'll be with Hawke in the meantime. I know Alona's excited to sit at the crow's nest with her Auntie Sera." Josie said as Alona gave out a yelp of joy, jumping from the bed towards Josie's outstretched hand, and she closed the door, giving the husband and wife some privacy.

"Remind me, why are we're heading for Denerim today?" Alex said as Cullen sat down on her bed and ran a hand on her back.

"Your sister is in the palace for the moment, along with some of her Wardens." Cullen said, "It's the Anniversary of the Fifth Blight, don't you remember?"

"Oh, right." Alex said as she finally turned to lay on her back, looking at her husband, "I'm sorry. It just feels like… I've forgotten something. Something important." He raised a brow at her, and she sighed heavily as she bit her thumb, "I was dreaming… and it felt like it was such a sweet dream. But now, I… I've forgotten what I've dreamt about."

"Such as they are. There are some dreams that fade away when you wake, but… "Cullen looked down at her worriedly, before putting a hand on her face, "You do look a little pale, wife. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little headache, that's all." She said, smiling up at him and putting her hand over his, "I should get dressed, I think. We have a lot of sea to cover for the trip."

Cullen smiled, before it turned wicked, and Alex watched as he practically jumped up from the bed to lock their bedroom door, and Alex laughed as he went back to her, stalking over her to cover her body with his.

"My poor wife has a headache. I should cure it." He said as he bent over her, kissing her neck and making her giggle as the stubble of his beard tickled her.

"Maker, Cullen… I still have morning breath." She said as he pulled the covers down her body, "Can you at least let me get my morning bath first?"

"Your wish is my command, messere." He said, straightening up from the bed and pulling her up into his arms so that he carried her, making her laugh again, and he headed into the corner of the room behind a screen, to give his wife a very _thorough_ clean-up.

* * *

Solas opened his eyes slowly, as if he didn't want to wake up, but the insistent voice near him was making it unbearable. With a deep sigh he lifted his torso from his cot, looking around until he saw a familiar face… one of his elves, a messenger of the former Inquisition… the one who he had ordered to be with Alex back in Halamshiral.

"Ser…" The elf told him, "We've had more of our People coming in."

"Get them settled in." He said as he stood up from his cot, going over a nearby table to get his furred coat. "And find me Abelas. There is much I need to discuss with him."

"Yes, ser." The elf said, putting a hand over her chest, before she realized that what she was doing was a salute for the Inquisition, and she shook her head as she went off.

Solas sighed heavily again, looking down at his hands, before slowly putting on his golden armor. He could still feel her warmth in his hands, smell the lavender scent on her skin… the taste of her womanhood and her kisses in his mouth. It tore him apart to make her forget such a sweet dream, but he did so to make sure that she could never find him in the Fade ever again, but also to ease her from the guilt of having slept with another man even though she was married. He had felt such emotions before, echoes of hurt and sadness caused by unfaithfulness from the spirits that roamed the Fade, and it hurt him. And when he realized that such hurts would happen to her as well, he made her forget.

Even if it meant that he would be the only one to remember and dwell in such dreams for all eternity.

"You called for me, Fen'Harel?"

Solas looked down, only to see a familiar face, his skin vined with green _vallaslin_ … the elf Alex had spared back in the Arbor Wilds. "Abelas…" He told the elf as he put on his cloak, "Are you willing to wait, old friend?"

Abelas breathed, "You do not wish harm on the human, is that it? You're afraid your mission would hurt her."

"Yes." He admitted, "While she lives, I do not wish any more harm to befall her. She… and her family… has endured enough pain."

The other elf exhaled again, shaking his head, "The others would not like this, Fen'Harel."

Solas stilled his movements, considering his words, before finishing the ties of his coat and turning towards Abelas, "Perhaps, but our numbers are too few. We must find the others… the rest of our People… before we could tear down the Veil. And besides…" He smiled down at his friend as he put both of his hands behind him, his golden armor glinting in the light, and his wolf pelt tied in one shoulder, "Our People have been waiting for a revolution for centuries, _lethallan_. Surely they can wait a few years more."


End file.
